When the Time Comes
by RonnieBear
Summary: Harry is ready to tell Ginny somthing that he has known from the very beginning. But is Ginny ready to hear it? HG
1. Love's so

Disclaimer: All of the characters and places belong to JK Rowling. None of them are mine, unless I create new ones.

Chapter 1: Love's so…

Harry sat on his window seal looking at the sun set. He did not understand what just happened, all he knew was that he was happy, the happiest he had been in a long time. He tried to remember how it had all started, but all he could remember was the first time she said that she loved him…

"Harry, where are we?" Ginny asked trying to peek through her blind fold.

"Now if I told you, it would not be a surprise now would it?" Harry laughed as he watched Ginny giggle in anticipation.

"Tell me please Harry! I will give you a kiss!"

"Is that a promise?"

"Maybe, now take this off of me!"

"Okay, just two more seconds!"

Finally Harry was at their final destination and he was ready to take off the blind fold. He was so excited for he had been planning this for weeks now. It was their four month anniversary and he had something very important to tell her. He was ready to tell her something that he had known from the very start.

"Ready, open your eyes!"

"Harry it is beautiful! How did you do it?"

She went on and on for a couple of moments how beautiful the whole setting was. He had set up a candle lit picnic for the two of them on the edge of the Black Lake under one of the great willows on the Hogwarts grounds. It was not only a beautiful warm fall night, but it also had a great starry sky with a brilliant full moon. He had it down to the "T" with Ginny's favorite drink and favorite dessert.

"So, do you like it?"

"LIKE IT? I LOVE IT!"

They ate and they drank the pumpkin juice Harry got from Dobby, and they talked about the fantastic summer they had together. They also talked about how they were going to make their relationship work after Harry graduated and Ginny was in her last year at Hogwarts. Harry was very nervous, for the night was getting late and they needed to get inside. He had been practicing all term so far and he had known what he was going to say. But at the moment he was at a loss for words. Here was the women Harry loved, but how to express that to her?

"Harry? Hello is there anybody home? Look, I have a lot of work that needs to be finished so I need to go."

"What? Oh wait Ginny!"

Harry was ready. He had an idea and there was nothing to do but run with it.

"What is it Harry?"

"Ginny, there is something I need to tell you. I have been so happy these four months but I really just need to..."

"I swear Harry Potter if you break up with me just because I am one year younger…"

"I love you!"

"I will have Fred and George poison... wait what?"

"I love you Ginny Weaslely."

"Oh. You know Harry I really have to go."

Off she ran to the Gryffindor tower and so did Harry. He had no idea what the hell just happed all he knew was that he did not know if she felt the same.


	2. Hermione's Talk

Chapter 2: Hermione's talk

"Please wake up Hermione! I really need to talk to you!" Ginny was saying breathless as she was shaking Hermione until she awoke in a fright.

"What do you want Ginny? Can't you see that I am sleeping and that is something I _never _do, so can't it wait till morning?" Hermione gowned as she threw her head under the covers.

"Harry told me he loves me!"

"Seriously? Well did you tell him that you love him, too? That has been all you could talk about all last week. Remember, you did not know if he loved you so you did not want to tell him!" Hermione rattled on, clearly now awake in the excitement of her good friend's news.

"No…I kind of ran away after he told me…and well, after he said it I did not know what to say." Ginny said as there was a glaring look coming from Hermione's direction.

"Please tell me you are joking because if you really did do that Harry is going to be crushed and I will not be helping you this time when it comes to the two of you working this one out!"

"Yes, I know, but I did not know what else to do..."

"Tell him you love him too, you do don't you?"

"Of course I do, it just sounds so strange. Me, in love with my brother's best mate? And yours too. What in the hell do I do now?"

"Go straight back and tell him you love him and that you are sorry that you ran away. And make sure he knows how much you appreciated the picnic he made for the two of you!"

"Wait, how did _you _know about the picnic? I did not tell you about it!"

"Well, let's just say that I helped him set it up. Plus do you think that Harry thought of the candles himself? Come on know Ginny, you know him better than that!" Hermione laughed in a sceeming way.

"Ya, I guess your right! Do you think he would still be out side next to the willow?"

"No, I bet he is talking to Ron, just like you ran to me."

"Well, should I wait till the morning than?"

"Yes, let him catch his breath. Plus Neville will die if you see him in his pajamas!"

The girls laughed at the thought of Neville screaming at the fact that Ginny had seen him in his jamies. Ginny however had this nasty feeling in her stomach that something bad was about to happen. And she had a feeling it had to do with a rumor in the brewing…


	3. Ron's Reaction

Chapter 3: Ron's Reaction

"Blimy hell, what is up with you Harry?" Ron asked as his friend walked into the room late that same night. "You are late….you better not have been doing anything with my sister or I'll have to..."

"Don't you worry your dumb head, nothing happened. In fact the night went horrible! You know how I told you that tonight was the night I was going to tell Ginny that I loved her," Ron nodded his head in anticipation, "well, Ginny ran away after I told her and did not say a word about if she loved me!"

"Wow, that is a shock! I have heard from almost every girl her year that she has been saying that she loves you."

"Well, maybe she changed her mind! I have waited a while to tell her, she might have gotten bored with me."

"Bored with _you_? I highly doubt it, besides, she knows that she is the luckiest girl at this school because you are her boyfriend. Well besides Hermione, she's got me!" Ron said in a smug tone watching Harry laugh. This is why Harry went to Ron, he can always make light of every situation.

"You think you'll be okay for the night, or do you want to talk to Ginny?"

"I think I should wait until morning so that she can think about what she wants."

"Good thinking Harry. I don't think that you should even try to walk up their stair case. Remember when we tried but it turned into something like a slide?"

"Oh yea. I hate how they can come up into our rooms but we can't go into theirs!"

"Well, 'night mate!"

"Yea, 'night."

Harry could not fall asleep at all that night. All he could think about was that Ginny did not love him, at least to his knowledge. He could not stand the thought that she did not want to be with him and that she was not sharing his emotions.

Sorry it is so short! I could not think of what else to put and I needed this chapter to use in references to up coming events! Thank you for your comments, this is my first story and I have never really written any thing before but I hope you enjoy it!

Veronica


End file.
